Kakashi's Daughter ( Shikamaru Love story )
by OutcastAbnormalLily
Summary: I am Kakashi Hatake' Daughter Snow Hatake Princess Snow of the snow village. My village was attacked and i am being chased down so now i am going to live with my father. Why am i being chased down Its because of whats inside of me...instead of a heart I have a crystal.
1. Chapter 1

I am Snow Hatake 13 years old. Daughter of Kakashi. My mother is the Snow Queen with no king because my Father Kakashi has a duty to do in the Hidden Leaf having to Leave us in The hidden Snow. Sure he comes every once in a while. My Village was acttack and I esacped with three snow ninjas at my side. We were headed to The hidden Leaf village where my father lives. I am in a carriage wearing a yukata being a princess...I am not a ninja...no matter how many days i train...My carriage stopped and was put down on the ground. i heard talking and peeked out the window a bit...so this is The hidden leaf village. I looked away and yawn. a bit sleepy.

" Princess Snow you may come out now" said one of the snow ninjas. I yawned and a hand came in the carriage. I took it and stepped out. Ah what a nice breeze...oh wait yea! I have to find my dad.

" Excuse me sir but may i see kakashi Hatake?" i asked politely.

"who are you?" they asked.

" I am Kakashi's Daughter Snow Hatake?"

They laughed; " Kakashi isnt married is he? he's single right? Theres no way he cane have a daughter this old he never gave any woman a chance!"

I sigh in relief and I thought my father will be cheating on my mother by now,

" Thank you for that but i _need _to see my father now"

" oh yea who are you again?" they asked.

" I am Snow the hidden snow village's Princess. "

They gasp and kneel. " We are so sorry about our attitude earlier Princess Snow"

I laughed. Oh shoot i forgot again! : " May I please see the Hokaga and Kakashi right now this is urgent" i told them.

" Yes princess snow! Follow us."

One of the snow ninjas carried me and signal the other two to go back to the snow village. We went to the Hokage's office.

" Lord Hokage" I bow so did the other.

" This is unusually for the princess to come here what is it?" said the hokage. He was old with a pipe in his mouth.

" Please My village was attacked and...please help them I am brought here for safety but i cannot bear it being the only on safe here please help" i cried.

He nodded. " Please send the ANBU black ops to the snow village and hurry" He told a guy with a smoke in his mouth. He then disappear..sheesh ninjas.

" You call?" said a deep voice.

I Turned around and tears streamed fown my face more and more...I ran to hug him...My Dad Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow ninja then left with the guy with a smoke in his mouth to the ANBU ninjas. My father and I then left to the rooftop.

I sat there looing at the sky. " Father...um...Mo-m-mother i-is-"

" You dont have to force yourself Snow; I know "

" B-but...I have to tell you...Mother is dead" I started to cry so hard.

" Hush Snow dont cry" said my Father as he hugged me.

Someone then whistle. " Whoohoo Go Kakashi! I didnt know you like the younger types!"

" She's mine da-"

" I kow i know she's your darling Kakashi but when are you-"

" Who is this Father?" i asked pointing at the guy in a green jumpsuit and black hair.

" Fa-fa-fa-fa-FATHER?!" he yelled.

" Yes Gai she's my Daughter SNow Hatake, SNow this is Gai M-"

" I am Gai Your father's rival"

Rival?

Okay? " Um..Mister but are you the guy my father told me who he kic-"

" Aha Snow thats enough for today lets go re-" Sudenly three Shuriken flew passed us. "What was that?" I whispered scared.

"Gai get Snow out of here" whispered my father.

"follow me snow" said Gai as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop...damn ninjas.

" COME ON!" He shouted. I-i cant...i cant...

" I-i cant..i cant do that" i told him looking down. " Snow Quickly!" Whispered my father.

" Fa-father but-" A white pale snake like guy then appeared. My father ran to me quickly standing infront of me.

" What do you want?!" hissed my father.

" Oh nothing much just a crystal." He said. My eyes widen...dont tell me he wants whats inside of me.

" Why attack us?" said my father. The snake guy reply by pointing at me. He knows...isnt this suppose to be only a secret?

" YO! KAKASHI SENSEI!" I looked down and saw a yellow haired boy and a guy with pineapple shaped hair.

" Naruto!" said Kakashi.

" Snow nows your chance escape!" said my father.

" F-father I-i'm I'm no-"

" JUMP NOW!" Shouted my father.

I closed my eyes and jumped down. " IDIOT! NOT DOWN!" yelled my father. I thought i was going to crash and die...but i ended up on top of someone...

" AH! Shikamaru! Help me i'm being acttacked!" oh its just the yellow haired boy.

I then saw my dad fall down and landed safely on his two feet. he carried me and took me away.

" WHy didnt you tell me earlier?" asked my father.

" Sorry.." i whispered. Seeing how my father was disappointed in me really sucks.

" ha...have you ever been train?" asked my father.

" Well no but i was trained in archer and sword fighting" i told him. He let me down an dwe walked.

" but why? why didnt you tell me before?" asked my father.

I looked away; " Its because my mother didnt want to worry you and ruin your name the copy cat ninja"

He sighs. " Look what else is there that i should know?"

I held my chest. " Well you see father...inside of me...instead of a heart theres a crystal. Mother told me once that its called the...um..e-el-el?"

" Its the Element Crystal..."

" You know too Dad?"

" Yea I've read it in the snow scroll once.I really didnt read it but caught a glimpse of it. It was when some theif wanted to steal the snow's secret scrolls" he explained.

I see...but then...whats it for? Why is it inside of me?

" Well were going to get some rest tomorrow morning i'm going to introduce you to some people" said my father. I yawn i am tire.

We went inside his house and i fell alseep quickly. Today is just too much for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. OH GOD! Its so latee! Geez why didnt my Fat- I stared at him. Sleeping. Dude seriously?  
I took a quick shower and changed my yukata into a different more comfy clothes 1056552

Instead of the brown and tanish color its a black and white with a black bow in the back.

I sigh and went into the kitchen...I made breakfast and a couple rice ball for snacks later on.

" Smells good" i jumped.

" Dad Breakfast is ready now started eating because were late" I told him.

" How you know were late?" he asked.

" Look at the time! Its like already 10 am!"

He yawns; " no rush Snow Oh yea you said you were trained archer and sword right? Well I've got something to show you after breakfast"

"thanks" I told him and got prepared A basket with rice balls for snack. I wonder who I'll be seeing today

We then walked and walked until we reached this waterfall. It was beautiful. My dad carried me and jumped behind the waterfall. A cave. We went in and took about two minute walk until we came to a dead end. My father did some hand sighs and bam! There it was shining right in from of me were swords and bows and arrows. My father gave me a sword with snowflakes on it. " this is your mothers sword that she gave me when we were younger said I could use it but I never did"

He then gave me a bow an some arrows in one of those things that holds the arrows. " now this is quite interesting, use this one and you'll never run out of arrows ever" I smiled. The bow was a snow white color with black lilies decorated on it. On the arrow stick it was black with with lilies decorated in it the tip part was pretty sharp.

We then started walking down once again. " now I I'm going to introduce you to some kids so don't cause any trouble"

"yes father" I mumble wondering how I could cause any trouble. " ah especially Naruto don't get to close to him" as my father said that I laughed.

" alrighty!"

We then saw 7 people there waiting for us. "KAKASHI!" I heard an old voice shouted.

" oh it's Asuma and team 10" said my father.

" kakashi where were you an-princess snow! Um nice to meet you I am Asuma and these are my students team 10! Here's Ino Choij and Shikamaru!" he introduced himself.

" she's my daughter"

" he's my father" me and my father said at the same time.

" what? Lairs I mean! Stop lying kaka- wait isn't that the..." he pointed to the sword and bow and arrow. My father nodded.

" so you mean..."

"what's wrong?" I asked

"well you see those weapons are only to be passed Down to whoever holds the element crystal" explained Asuma.

" element crystal?" said someone.

" isn't the element crystal Stolen?"

What?! I turned and there stood a guy with the pineapple hair.


End file.
